Shades of Gray
by Nemagi
Summary: Jake, fleeing from betrayal of the one he trusted most. Maris, a Riolu with a tragic past, unknown even to her. These two form a bond like few other humans and Pokemon have known. Meanwhile, a tempest brews. Light and shadows duel for control of humanity. Follow Jake and Maris as they are swept up by the oncoming storm. It is time for heroes to rise, and for darkness to fall...


Hello! Nemagi here. I originally posted this story (then called "Maris") on old AGNPH, and retitled it "Shades of Gray" later on. (I came up with this name well over a year ago- fuck you for ruining a good title, Twilight.) I have virtually rewritten the story since AGNPH shut down to match my current writing ability. It will be posted there when the new AGNPH has its fics system sorted out. This is rated "M" for later chapters… way later, I'm afraid. Please refer to my profile for further information. Also, generic disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my original characters and plotlines here. Without further ado, I present you with… Shades of Gray!

* * *

Chapter One: Flight

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

The tips of Jake's fingers on his right hand drummed a four-beat rhythm on the wall absentmindedly, a habit developed by consciously attempting to avoid forming that habit in imitation of a TV character's auditory hallucination of the noise. His left hand was holding his trainer card, a long-awaited gift from his brother.

What use was a card without any Pokemon?

None, Jake answered himself, staring glumly at the rectangular piece of plastic in his hand.

Three months had passed since getting the card- three months and six days, Jake noted, glancing at the card's registration date. His brother had promised him a Pokemon, but said he was too busy working with the water Pokemon habitat protection agency, Team Aqua. It was a silly name in Jake's opinion. Cool outfits though, he admitted, his right hand ceasing its tapping for a moment to tug on the end of the blue bandana on his head.

Resuming the tapping, he vented his frustration by flicking the card away, only for it to bounce off the wall to land on his face. Typical.

Grabbing the card and slipping it into a pocket, Jake got up from his bed and stretched. Perhaps he could convince his brother to bring him along on the Team's next mission. Apparently you had to be eighteen, but Jake would be in a few months. From what his brother had said, the missions usually involved going out to sea and aiding the wildlife they found- rescuing beached Wailmer, setting up posts with platforms on top as safe nests for Pelipper, and the like. Boring, but better than hanging around the base all day. There was only so long one could play Portal without wanting to create a portal into the inside of the computer via the screen.

Wincing at his own bad joke, Jake stepped out of the room and instantly picked up the sounds of a commotion in the direction of the main hall. He rolled his eyes and headed toward the noise. Maybe Matt was causing trouble again. Jake didn't understand why the brute was even here, but his brother had assured him that he was just as dedicated and hardworking as everyone else, if somewhat temperamental. Jake found this to be a colossal understatement.

He suddenly remembered that Matt had been away for a couple of weeks now on an extended mission. Quickening his pace, Jake considered other causes of an uproar. Shelly, perhaps? Her sharp tongue was legendary. If she had needled the wrong person…

He stopped in his tracks as high-pitched call reached his ears, distress and anger evident in the tone. Such a sound could only be a Pokemon.

Jake broke into a run, hearing more Pokemon cries and angry human voices. What was going on?

He finally made it to the top of the stairs to the main hall. Jake looked down at the crowd of blue-clothed people below.

WHAT.

Two Pokemon were struggling to free themselves, scratching and tearing at the nets thrown over them by the crowd of Aquas. They were- birds of some kind? No, Jake realized, seeing their full forms emerge from the netting before being suppressed again.

Not birds. Dragons. One blue, one red, Latios and Latias!

The surprise of seeing such rare Pokemon was overwhelmed by the fury and confusion that consumed his mind. Desperately he searched for his brother in the crowd- surely he would stop these demented people?

There he was, at the edge of the crowd. Jake blinked and took a step back. Upon his brother's face was an expression he had never seen- a sort of twisted glee.

As Jake watched, his brother opened his mouth and shouted loud enough to be heard over the racket of the crowd:

"Get them restrained already! Those two are worth their weight in gold!"

Worth their- what?! Jake stumbled back, as if his brother's words had punched him in the stomach. His brother kept shouting, but he could no longer hear it over the ringing in his ears and the storm inside his head.

All lies. All of it. It was stupid not to see it before now. Water Pokemon habitat protection?

Jake stood almost still, shaking slightly with rage, as he ranted inside his head. All the little strange incidents, all the clues, falsely explained away by his only family member fell together to form a terrifying pattern.

He'd been living with a bunch of criminals, and his brother was one of them.

In an instant, he decided to run. Where, he didn't know, but away from here. This decision broke his shocked paralysis and he almost dashed toward the nearest exit, before remembering the Latios and Latias still struggling against the Team.

Returning to his vantage point, he saw that the blue dragon had freed all but one wingtip from the netting, psychically blasting away any other nets thrown to cover him. Jake found him rooting for the Latios.

Go, he urged. Fly free, and never return here.

As if the Pokemon had heard, his head swiveled up and locked eyes with Jake. His red companion followed and matched his gaze. Jake jerked back, and the moment was lost. He continued to watch and hope they could escape.

It was not to be. In a single fluid motion, the nearest Aqua, who Jake realized was Shelly, drew a knife from her belt and slashed at the Latios. The blade sliced all the way from the side of the Pokemon's neck to its chest. He collapsed instantly, blood staining his feathers. The Latias uttered a piercing screech and tried to reach him, but was restrained by the piles of netting entangling her.

Horrified, Jake turned away, catching one last glimpse of his brother's satisfied grin. The face remained in his mind's eye, chasing him through the hallways of the base amidst the echoing screeches of the red dragon until he found his way out, stumbling in the sand at the edge of LilycoveCity. He kept running, escaping his former life, and marking the start of a new one.

* * *

Well, there you have it, folks. Kinda short, yeah, but it's meant to be prologue-ish. If you have a comment, constructive criticism, noticed an error, figured out which TV character I referenced in the beginning… review! Please! The more feedback I get, the quicker I will post chapters.

Finally, a special hello to anyone who read the old version of this story on AGNPH all that time ago!

Nemagi, signing out.


End file.
